Chapter 60 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Trump Cards
Short Summary Long Summary Isshin Kurosaki, a confident man, keeps his cool and just grins in the face of the General Zombies. Unfortunately, he still feels the fatigue of keeping up the Precipice World. While he could end it with his Bankai, it would give him just as much damage in his weakened state, and he can’t afford to leave his daughters alone. He then thinks about how they’d never forgive him for leaving them for Ichigo to raise. An Imagine spot then shows Ichigo yelling at him for leaving his poor daughters to a teenage son, calling him a disappointing deadbeat, with Yuza and Karin yelling in agreement. Overcome by his imagination, Isshin starts sobbing and promises not to leave his daughters to his delinquent son, making everyone else sweat-drop. Tararan notes Isshin’s lack of focus, asking what’s with him. Jigoro admits not knowing, but he is curious as to how much of a brat this Ichigo is if he is afraid of leaving his daughters in his care, then clenching his fists at the thought of a father being such a failure. Captain John sips his bottle and slurs about Jigoro going on about family, saying they get it already. Ryūma sternly tells them to calm down and not argue, but orders them to stand down. After Tararan asks if he wishes to face Isshin alone, Ryūma says that he will accept nothing else as a Samurai of Wano. This prompts John to take another sip in annoyance. Tararan says they outnumber the enemy four to one, and a one-on-one fight is too much trouble. Ryūma glares at him, promising to kill the spider if he interrupts him. Tararan feels the killing intent, horrifying him. Jigoro agrees with Ryūma, saying that no warrior should compromise their beliefs. Tararan snarls that they have a mission, while John just tells him to do what he wants, he doesn’t care. Ryūma nods and looks at Isshin, drawing his Zanpakutō. The Samurai thanks Isshin for not attacking mid-conversation, noticing that he had calmed down some time ago. Isshin admits that he doesn’t like attacking with guards down, only to train his son. Grinning, he says he’s here just to beat them any way they choose to go at it. Smirking, Ryūma approves of the attitude and draws his copy of Shusui, telling him to prepare himself. After the other three Zombies back off, Isshin and Ryūma begin their clash. Jura finds that Gerhalv is still breathing, musing about his decision to either kill his enemy or take him for questioning. He does have the authority to make that sort of decision, but normally his moral code prevents him from killing. Jura then thinks about the men killed in front of him, saying that he has a responsibility to his men to execute Gerhalv so he’s no longer a threat. On the other hand, Jura senses that the other creations are dead, so he’ll follow his morals and bring him in. Before Jura can act on this, Gremmy appears next to Gerhalv, sighing in disappointment. The Sternritter calls Gerhalv pitiful, thinking that no matter how much power was given he could never match a Wizard Saint. Looking down on Gerhalv, Gremmy tells him to open his eyes. Once Gerhalv acknowledges him, Gremmy explains that he had to come when he sensed his creations’ defeats. He then tells Gerhalv he’s no longer of any use, ordering him to disappear. As Gerhalv’s eyes widen in fear, Gremmy states that pitiful beings have no right to exist, telling Gerhalv not to be surprised since he is nothing more than a figment of his imagination. Gerhalv’s body then explodes, splattering everything with blood. Gremmy calls it detestable for Gerhalv to plead for his life, since Gremmy could give it and take it away. He then says that he might use Gerhalv again if he’s interested again later, and give him a chance to amend for failure. With a face of rage, Jura shoots an Iron Rock Fist at Gremmy, who instantly turns it into water to wash the blood off, shocking Jura. Gremmy smiles and thanks Jura, but then sighs about being wet, and instantly dries himself, causing Jura to wonder what he is. Gremmy then decides to get down to business, and Jura agrees by sending Iron Rock Spikes: Trap Formation. Gremmy just disintegrates the attack into sand, making Jura wonder what exactly the power is that he’s facing. Gremmy asks if Jura has figured it out yet, and while the Wizard hasn’t, he will find a way to beat someone who so callously disposed of a comrade. Giggling, Gremmy asks if someone can be considered as a comrade if they’re just his own creation. The Sternritter then explains that Gerhalv was nothing more than a figment of his imagination, and Jura’s energy was wasted in that fight, claiming that beating him now will be an easy joyride. Jura remains stunned at the explanation, thinking it shouldn’t be possible, remembering that the closest Wizards came to that was the Arc of Embodiment, but that could never create a sentient being who could think for itself. Jura asks what Gremmy is, pointing out that it’s one thing to change Jura’s attacks, but another to create life. Gremmy admits it, and names himself as Sternritter V, the Visionary, with the power to make anything he imagines into reality, calling himself the most versatile of Sternritter. Jura realizes that Gremmy imagined his attacks to be water and sand. Gremmy cheers at Jura figuring it out, and then he asks if he can counter it. Gremmy then vanishes, says that Jura can’t as he grabs the Wizard’s arm, and imagines the bones in it breaking. As Jura screams in pain, Gremmy sadistically asks if it hurts. Jura pulls away and leaps back, with Gremmy groaning in disgust as he sees Jura’s arm, saying he’s regretting doing that now. Saying it was fun while it lasted, Gremmy calls Jura an eyesore, adding that he’s no longer of any value alive. Gremmy then summons an artillery cannon and tells Jura to meet oblivion. As it fires, Jura creates an Iron Rock Wall: Continuous Formation to block it. Once the ball hits the first wall, Gremmy imagines the walls to be water while letting his cannon phase out of existence. Jura leaps away and strikes with an Iron Rock Fist: Frontline Formation from the side. Gremmy waves his hand to turn it into water, ranting that it’s useless to fight the power of his imagination. He then summons several machine guns, calling Jura’s efforts futile. Jura knows that he has to endure the pain and survive, thinking that Gremmy can only keep it up if he focuses on the guns and not Jura’s defenses. Jura then creates a Rock Mountain around his body. Gremmy smirks at the powerful defense, guessing it’s stronger than anything used before. He lets a fun guns vanish and then imagines the defense to be fragile as glass. Jura cries out as the Rock Mountain shatters, leaving him open to the barrage of bullets. Gremmy states that the mind is vast, and strong minds can focus on many tasks at once. While he lost a few guns, it was worth it to hit Jura. As the Wizard collapses, Gremmy muses about how long it would take someone that big to die, but decides to end it quickly. He looms above Jura and summons a pistol, aiming it at Jura’s head. Gremmy decides that with his creations gone, he has to pick up the slack and move on. Smirking, Gremmy promises to be quick, asking how he could miss such a big, bald target. He then sense danger and leaps away from a wave of sand. Gremmy notes that the new enemy is stronger, wondering if he’ll be more entertaining. Gaara of the Sand reveals himself, saying he’s happy to save a comrade just in time and fight free of the rage that comes with vengeance. Gremmy smirks at that, asking if Gaara doesn’t want revenge for hurting Jura. Gaara shakes his head and calls it pointless to avenge the living, but he feels stronger when protecting someone. Jura then asks the Kazekage what he’s doing there. Gaara explains that after Nemu told them of the situation, some of the Leaders decided to go out and aid the Defense Division. Gremmy calls Gaara a strange one, saying he doesn’t look the part of the hero, then guessing that behavior should be expected from an Alliance leader, identifying him. Gaara asks if Gremmy heard about him, and the Sternritter reveals the Coalition Blacklist, naming the Kazekage as Number 16. Gremmy grins, saying that means Gaara is the 16th most important person to kill, saying that anyone on the list must be eliminated at all costs. Gremmy tells Gaara that he should be honored, explaining that he is the third highest Kage on the list, behind Tsunade and A, and they weren’t even in the top 10. Gremmy grins that 10-6 shouldn’t be considered human with the amount of power they have. He then names the 5 Pillars of the Alliance, saying they’re too important to let roam free. Gremmy chuckles that he won’t get the same prestige as killing someone in the Top 10, but killing 16 should get him rewarded beyond imagination, saying one should expect nothing less from the strongest Sternritter. As Gaara surrounds himself in sand, he tells the mighty Sternritter to come forth and see why he was named the Golden Egg of the Five Kage. Mangetsu smirks at the stoic Kagura, thinking about how much he hated her for denying him the chance to use the legendary sword, Archenemy, swearing he would kill her the first chance he got, greatly improving his mood. Mangetsu tells Kagura that she has no idea how happy he is to see her there. One of his teammates left him out to dry, and once he’s finished, he’ll come for her. Mangetsu grins about settling the score for destroying “his sword”, prompting Kagura to narrow her eyes. Mangetsu asks what happened to its remains, saying he knows someone in Rakuen who can repair it. Kagura explains that it’s not with her, but with a trusted comrade in the 1st. Mangetsu frowns and asks if she brought a substitute, with her saying it’s something like that. Scoffing, Mangetsu says he was hoping that sword would be back in business, to which Kagura explains that she refused to have it repaired until she feels worthy. Mangetsu calls it annoying that he’ll have hunt down the man with Archenemy’s remains and kill him. Kagura smirks and expresses doubt that he can do that, but he’s welcome to try if he survives her. Mangetsu laughs at this, pointing out her barely surviving their last fight, telling the Wizard she should be the one worrying about surviving. He then points Samehada at her, asking if she remembers the shark man from the battle, explaining that Samehada is the greatest of the Seven Mist Ninja swords, saying that no blade can compare. Kagura then draws, revealing a black blade, making Mangetsu whistle in appreciation at the style of it. Mangetsu then back tracks and says she can’t measure up to him. Kagura smirks and teases that she’ll surprise him, then charging him. Mangetsu laughs and asks if she forgot about his liquid body, gloating that she can’t hurt him. Kagura then stops and uses Strong Form, successfully jabbing Mangetsu to send him into a wall, making him gasp in pain. Kagura glares, calling that a warning, and that Mangetsu is no match for her now. Absalom laughs in his powered up form as Ibiki stands covered in blood and bruises. So far, Absalom has broken everything Ibiki threw at him. After Dan asks if he’s all right, Ibiki states that while he isn’t a frontline fighter, he still has some tricks left. Absalom laughs at that, asking where the tricks are, saying they should be unleashed now if Ibiki wants to live. Internally, Ibiki admits that he is bluffing, and knows that he’s running out of options. His more elaborate devices require too much time to set up, and no one’s there to give him time. He briefly considers let Dan and the other prisoners help, but that would run the risk of Konton turning them. Ibiki curses that he only has his trump card, meaning he’s got to wear down Absalom before using it. After calling the whole thing a drag, he notes that while Ninjutsu isn’t his strongest point, his Genjutsu hasn’t gotten anywhere thanks to Absalom’s enhancements, and his Taijutsu is out of the question thanks to how tough Absalom is, thinking only Lee or Guy have the level required in that field. Ibiki decides to go with Ninjutsu while Absalom leaps at him, saying time’s up. Ibiki ducks the punch and hits the Pirate with a Lightning Style: Thunder God’s Hand, making him cry out in surprise. Absalom calls it a dirty trick and slams Ibiki with both his fists. Fortunately, Ibiki had used a Substitution, and got behind Absalom to throw several senbon, hitting his pressure points. As Absalom starts feeling weak, he flexes to get rid of the senbon and turns invisible. Frustrated, Ibiki wonders whether Absalom will come from the front or side. Absalom then uses a Mystery Man Kicker to hit Ibiki from the side, with Dan yelling in concern. Absalom then grabs Ibiki’s throat and uses a Mystery Man Handler on the Ninja’s jaw, sending Ibiki skidding. The Ninja yells that he isn’t beaten yet and tosses a kunai in front of him, and it’s seemingly knocked out of thin air. This allows Ibiki to find Absalom, and throws a few more kunai in that direction. Absalom asks if Ibiki is even trying as he knocks them out of the way. Ibiki retorts that he’s just trying not to die. Absalom grins and tells him he’s in for a disappointment. He then uses Hands of the Dead to blast the next thrown kunai to pieces, with the impact of it sending Ibiki back to the wall with the Indoctrinated prisoners. Ibiki then weakly throws a kunai to the ground just inside the cell. Absalom laughs, dismissing it as a last ditch effort, calling Ibiki an idiot for not realizing the kunai won’t leave a dent in him. Ibiki then sees the kunai kicked away, while Absalom licks his lips about eliminating the male prisoners and take Knightwalker as a bride, despite her yell of protest. Ibiki then brings out a surprise grin, saying Absalom will have to postpone that wedding. Absalom asks why, and Ibiki then raises a Sign of Confrontation, activating the dormant Chakra within the prison grounds, and uses Summoning: Iron Maiden Trap. Before Absalom can react, an Iron Maiden Lucky Cat rises from the ground and successfully traps the Pirate. Several chains appear from the walls and wrap around it. Panting heavily, Ibiki states that traps are very useful for Shinobi, since they don’t require Chakra beyond initial activation. An angry Absalom asks if Ibiki was planning this all along. Ibiki admits that the beatdown wasn’t, but the Lightning Jutsu, the Senbon to slow Absalom down, and the kunai to find the invisible man were. Absalom yells and curses Ibiki for getting in the way of his bride, promising to kill him when he gets out. Ibiki wishes him luck, saying the trap is indestructible from the inside out thanks to the tight space, asking if Absalom realizes that he can’t gain enough power to break it. Absalom internally curses when he realizes Ibiki is right, since he can’t get enough force to smash it from the inside. Ibiki smirks that the trap is inescapable, telling Absalom to relax while he gets backup before letting him out to see his ‘wonderful toys’. Absalom laughs that he’s going to pass, saying he has something to save himself. Absalom then uses Kakō, leading to a curse from Ibiki. Once Absalom vanishes, Ibiki uses Release on his Iron Maiden, then groans in pain as his injuries act up, snarling about this being why he’s not a frontline fighter. Byro asks if he’s alright, to which Ibiki says he is, but he’s going to rest there for a while. Ibiki thinks about the three not once trying to escape, guessing that Konton did mean for them to die, calling it hard to believe that Konton and Chitsujo are brothers. He also thinks about Kakō, asking how many more battles could be won if that technique didn’t pop up, deciding to install countermeasures against space-techniques. Kagura’s black sword collides with Mangetsu’s Samehada, with the Ninja mentally ranting about Kagura actually managing to match the feared blade like it was nothing, saying that this can’t be happening. He knows that the attack from earlier connected, but there’s no stab wounds. It also wasn’t a fluke, meaning she’s holding her own. Mangetsu angrily thinks that he will not let her get the best of him, deciding to prove he’s the strongest. Mangetsu leaps back and unleashes a Water Style: Raging River. Using Slashing Form, Kagura cuts the water right down the middle, stunning Mangetsu with disbelief. Cursing, Mangetsu sends a Water Style: Raindrop Bomb, with Kagura closing her eyes and getting into a defensive stance. She opens her eyes at the last moment and swings up to send the Jutsu off course with the flat of her blade, smiling lightly at making the perfect feint. Mangetsu charges with a furious roar, and the two lock blades again. The Ninja snarls about not understanding why Samehada hasn’t devoured any Magic Energy, then thinking that there’s no way she’s skilled enough to match him without Magic. Mangetsu screams about there being no way she’s stronger than him, while swinging at her midsection. Kagura leaps away and asks if he’s frustrated, angry. Mangetsu admits to being absolutely livid, asking how she’s fighting on par with him without Magic, saying it hasn’t been that long since they fought. Kagura shrugs and suggests she just trained harder in the meantime, knowing she can’t reveal the Precipice World. Snarling, Mangetsu reaches his back and takes out Hiramekarei, yelling that he’ll dice Kagura to ribbons with two swords, activating it with a command of Unleash. Mangetsu then swings as he extends the reach of its Chakra, screaming and cursing at Kagura. She effortlessly leaps over the first strike, and blocks the quick second one. Mangetsu then runs forward while preparing Samehada. Narrowing her eyes, Kagura quickly reacts and kicks Mangetsu in the stomach. Confused at the kick connecting, Mangetsu thinks that it’s like a nightmare. Kagura then leaps up and brings her blade down with two hands, slamming a Power Form on Mangetsu’s head. He cries out in pain as he’s pushed through the roof onto the ground floor, splitting the building in half. Kagura leaps away and wonders if she got him. Mangetsu screams in anger as he gets out of the rubble, asking how it’s possible, asking if she really is stronger. After Kagura says she is, Mangetsu screams for her to feel his full power. He then expands his muscles, ranting that Fuguki was wrong to say two of the Seven Swords can’t be wielded simultaneously, claiming that doping his arms will do the trick, screaming that he is capable of mastering all Seven Swords, and will prove it here and now. Mangetsu charges again, with Kagura noting he’s slower than before, sighing that the combination of injuries and wielding two blades has put Mangetsu at a disadvantage, thinking that just because you can wield two swords doesn’t mean you should. Kagura digs in, with Mangetsu screaming that he has her now. Kagura then leaps with Speed Form. Mangetsu swings down, but Kagura runs under the attack and strikes Mangetsu’s stomach, making him vomit blood as he flies back. He tries to get up, but pain just shoots through his body, keeping him floored as his body quits on him. Mangetsu mutters in disbelief while cursing losing to Kagura. He then sees the black coating on Kagura’s sword fade to reveal a wooden training sword, making Mangetsu’s blood boil. Kagura reminds him that she hasn’t had Archenemy repaired, saying since she doesn’t deem herself worthy yet, she will start with a training sword, then the real thing, then Archenemy. Cursing, Mangetsu yells at Kagura for blowing him off. Kagura tells Mangetsu that he has far too many flaws in his fighting style, especially when using two swords at once. While she doesn’t know Fuguki, she admits that he was right when saying the swords can’t be used simultaneously, saying Mangetsu was a greater threat when just using Hiramekarei. Snarling in anger at his damaged pride, Mangetsu vows that Kagura will pay for mocking the pride of a powerful Shinobi. Kagura raises an eyebrow, at the wording, and Mangetsu grins, asking if she forgot about an ability shared by all officers. Mangetsu then uses Kakō to escape, with Kagura berating her carelessness in letting him escape. She calms herself and states that it was a beneficial night, proving her training is paying dividends, wishing Mifune had been there to see it. Gremmy leaps away from Gaara’s sand and imagines several machine guns to unleash a volley. Gaara stands still as his sand protects him. Gremmy notes that even if he imagined the sand as something else, more would just come out of that Gourd. Deciding on a change in tactics, Gremmy asks if Gaara has ever heard about the game ‘Hot Lava’, to which Gaara raises an eyebrow. Gremmy then says they’ll make it real, with Gaara creating a platform of sand for him and Jura just in time to avoid the whole floor becoming lava, with every building sinking into it. Gremmy imagines himself with the ability to float, asking if it’s a fun game. Gaara just sends Sand Shuriken forward as he places Jura on another rooftop. After Gremmy imagines an invisible wall in front of himself to block the attack, Gaara forms Sand Arrows. Gremmy raises an eyebrow and points out that the only limits to Gaara’s power are his imagination, asking if they’re so different. Not responding, Gaara simply shoots the Sand Arrows, which are blocked by Gremmy’s wall. Claiming it’s his turn, Gremmy creates several sharp floating saucers and sends them spinning forward. Gaara counters with a multi-layered wall of sand, stopping them dead, forcing Gremmy to dispel them. As the Sternritter muses over the stalemate, Gaara unleashes a Sand Hail. Gremmy scoffs at the attack and sends the lava around him to cancel it out. His grin vanishes as he feels sand wrap around his body, muttering about it not being good. With an emotionless look, Gaara tells Gremmy that he’s finished, and clenches his hand for a Sand Coffin. Unfortunately, the attack doesn’t work, with Gremmy even throwing in sarcastic screams of agony. Narrowing his eyes, Gaara thinks that he performed the Jutsu correctly, having done it a million times, wondering what went wrong. Gaara removes the sand and sees Gremmy completely unharmed, making his eyes go wide with horror. Gremmy notes Gaara being speechless, with the Kazekage stammering in confusion. Gremmy explains that he is Sternritter V, The Visionary, who can imagine anything in existence, like how he imagined his body as stronger than any steel right before Sand Coffin was used. Gaara realizes the truth in the word, understating the situation as bad. Gremmy states that he’s surprised Gaara didn’t already figure it out, asking why else he would have such numerous abilities. Deciding he’s toyed with #16 long enough, Gremmy decides to get serious, starting by making the sand useless. Gaara asks how he plans on that, and Gremmy asks what the worst enemy of sand is, making Gaara’s eyes widen in realization. Gremmy then calls it understandable that Gaara didn’t initially think of that, coming from a desert and all. Drizzle then starts coming down, weighing down Gaara’s sand. The Ninja leaps down, with the lava now gone, guessing that Gremmy had to change his focus. He admits that things aren’t looking good for him, and then Shukaku (The One Tail) suggests using his Chakra. Gaara says that that won’t make a difference, since sand will be useless in the rain, leading to Shukaku cursing about being this easy to de-power. Gaara states that it can’t be helped, since this was a weakness he was well aware of, calling it a mistake on his part. Gaara then thinks he isn’t defenseless and can still fight, guessing that his father’s Gold Dust will come in handy, pulling out its scroll. Gremmy grins and asks if Gaara is ready for Round 2, saying that he isn’t as much of a threat without his sand, asking him to make things interesting. Gaara just glares and tells Gremmy he’ll be surprised to see what else he has in store. Elsewhere, Ryūma stops his fight with Isshin when he sees the drizzle come out of nowhere, guessing that it’s a technique. Isshin pants as he observes that the Samurai Zombie hasn’t broken a sweat while he’s exhausted from the Precipice World. In the Abyss Palace, Yukio and his team step out of his pocket dimension, with Dordoni sighing happily about their meal. Yukio nods and says it was a pleasure to be a host. Ikaruga smiles that there is no doubt they can finally escape. Yukio grins that they’ll also escape with a prize of their own, thanks to Shien. Kuro then asks what they should do with their hostage, Cosmos still under Seilah’s control. Yukio shrugs that they’ll kill her if it comes to that, brushing her off as just a guard unlikely to be a threat in the future. Seilah agrees, calling Cosmos a fine hostage until the time comes. She then freezes and announces the coming of seven enemies. Everyone gets on the defensive as the Alliance appears, with Kisuke Urahara at the front. With a jovial smile, he asks if they’re leaving so soon before their party with cake. Ikaruga sighs at that, thinking she doesn’t want to hear any more about cake after Absalom, and having had her fill with Yukio. Yukio smiles and says they have to, and while the Alliance was very ‘hospitable’ with their lava dipping and moldy potatoes, the ‘guests’ have overstayed their welcome, saying that they will be allowed to leave with a few prizes. Beckman states that he does mind, ordering Yukio to give back Cosmos if he doesn’t want to be handled too roughly. Yukio replies that they can’t, since she is a hostage. Kuro states that they’re wasting time, telling Yukio to use Cosmos to get out or begin the fight. Yukio tells him to calm down, saying there’s no need for blood so soon. Mavis agrees and tells him to hand over Cosmos. Yukio says he will if they’re let go, but guesses that one hostage for several prisoners free doesn’t seem fair, calling her unimportant in the process. Beckman scoffs at the use of a hostage, calling it a cowardly tactic. Yukio shrugs that as prisoners, they have to do what they have to do, saying that the ones who locked them up wouldn’t understand. Seilah, wagging her finger, calls everything fair in love and war. Yukio then makes the offer again, Cosmos’ life for their freedom, telling them to take it or leave it. Shikaku then suggests a counteroffer, and after Yukio asks, saying that they’ll give back Cosmos and all get to go back to their cells alive. Seilah then suddenly freezes up, and tells a concerned Yukio that she can’t move. Soon the whole group can’t move, with Dordoni asking what’s happening. Shikaku then smirks, saying Shadow Possession Complete. They then all see Shikaku’s shadow connected to theirs, with Yukio realizing the Ninja made the Hand Signs behind his back so they wouldn’t notice mid-negotiation, which was why he hung back. He curses that he should have been more cautious when seeing his face, remembering him as the head of the Nara Clan, who can use shadows to paralyze their opponents. He then asks why they didn’t see the shadow coming, and sees it poking out of the ventilation shafts, calling it well played. Seilah is unable to maintain her Macro, setting Cosmos free, making her collapse. Mary uses Mirror Dimension, with Cosmos falling into one and coming out of one next to Mary. Foster catches her and states that the hostage has been rescued, using radio talk. Jamba points out that they’re right next to each other. Yukio curses losing their leverage, with Kuro calling him a fool for negotiating and getting them trapped. Yukio screams for him to calm down and that he still has a few tricks left, ordering Shien to activate Digital Radial Invaders. As she creates the Chatrooms, everyone is encased in dimensional cubes and digitized. Yukio laments not having enough power to seal that many people at once, then deciding to destroy them one by one. He grins that they’ll escape after that with Konton happy to see them, thinking that it’s not every day he’ll get such a valuable gift. Yukio then looks at his console, with his fellow Coalitionists on the left side of the catalog, and the Alliance soldiers on the right. He decides that it’s time for some strategy and tries to stack the match-ups in his favor. In Intelligence HQ, Squad 12 Soul Reaper, Hiyosu, reports a serious problem. Mayuri Kurotsuchi rolls his eyes at that, asking what it is, commenting that it’s bad enough to be left in charge of amateurs while something else happens. Hibiki sweat-drops at that, wondering if he knows they can hear him. Hiyosu insists that it’s a serious problem, and that someone is trying to hack into their databases. Mayuri asks how, with Hiyosu reporting that he doesn’t know, but it’s happening right now. Mayuri asks what they’re trying to take. Hiyosu says that Alliance strategies and the current locations of every Stealth subdivision are being targeted, adding that the Coalition getting their hands on that could mean the end of the Alliance. As Intelligence scrambles to counter it, Mayuri angrily growls while thinking the hacker must be orchestrating the prison break, telling Urahara to hurry before his mistakes cost the Alliance. Omake: Cake Gremmy walks off the studio with a cup of tea, telling everyone that it was a great session; sure that everyone will enjoy the chapter. Absalom, Ikaruga, and Yukio walk behind him, with the lion-man trying to put his arms around Ikaruga, asking when they’ll get to work planning their wedding. Ikaruga slaps the limb away, saying the wedding won’t happen. Absalom smirks and tells her to think of the cake, saying he promised it. Freezing, Ikaruga curses him for using her weakness, and says she’s free most days that week. Absalom cheers that he has so many ideas, but is interrupted by Shien addressing Ikaruga. The Wizard asks Yukio why the A.I. is talking to her, with the Fullbringer shrugging that he made her self-aware and self-sufficient, meaning he doesn’t know what she’s up to at times. Ikaruga sighs and asks what it is, with Shien saying she’s not sure Absalom can be trusted, especially concerning the cake. Absalom yells for her to take that back, while Ikaruga dangerously asks why. Shien then says, “The Cake is a Lie”. Absalom’s mouth drops open, Yukio raises an eyebrow, and Ikaruga takes on a dangerous aura, yelling Absalom’s name in fury. Yukio then proceeds to play his game while ignoring Absalom getting the beating of his life, with the woman only stomping off in a huff after being satisfied. Yukio then asks if the cake was a lie, with Absalom wheezing that it wasn’t, saying he’s respectful enough to keep his word. Yukio walks away, and smirks that Shien is a bad girl, earning the A.I.’s thanks. Appearing Characters Isshin Kurosaki Ichigo Kurosaki (Hallucination) Karin Kurosaki (Hallucination) Yuza Kurosaki (Hallucination) Tararan Jigoro John Ryūma Jura Neekis Gerhalv Rilten Gremmy Thoumeaux Gaara Mangetsu Hōzuki Kagura Mikazuchi Absalom Ibiki Morino Dan Katō Erza Knightwalker Byro Yukio Hans Vorarlberna Shien Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio Ikaruga Kuro Seilah Cosmos Kisuke Urahara Benn Beckman Mavis Vermillion Shikaku Nara Mary Foster Jamba Mayuri Kurotsuchi Hibiki Lates Omake Gremmy Thoumeaux Absalom Ikaruga Yukio Hans Vorarlberna Shien Abilities Magic * Iron Rock Fist ** Iron Rock Fist: Frontline Formation * Iron Rock Spikes: Trap Formation * Iron Rock Wall: Continuous Formation * Rock Mountain Jutsu * Lightning Style: Thunder God’s Hand * Substitution * Summoning: Iron Maiden Trap * Water Style: Raging River * Water Style: Raindrop Bomb * Sand Arrows * Sand Hail * Sand Coffin * Shadow Possession Devil Fruit * Clear Clear Fruit Curse * Macro Mod Soul Powers * Mirror Dimension Fullbring * Digital Radial Invaders ** Shien ** Chatrooms Schrift * The Visionary Weapons * Samehada * Hiramekarei Techniques * Strong Form * Slashing Form * Power Form * Speed Form * Mystery Man Kicker * Mystery Man Handler * Hands of the Dead * Kakō Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 59 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Letter V Next Chapter: Chapter 61 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Invaders Must Die Category:Mercurius Prison Break Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign